1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a power line communication (PLC) system, and more particularly, to a data communication system between different PLC cells and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power line communication (PLC) method is one of a plurality of methods used to build a communication network for a home network. PLC technology uses existing power lines in houses. Accordingly, unlike Ethernet networks, PLC networks do not need additional wiring work, and can be used in basements or shaded areas that wireless networks cannot reach.
In PLC technology, a cell bridge (CB) that connects two cells is used. The CB enables communication between two cells. The CB should recognize a group identification (GID) and encryption key of each of two cells to be linked. However, in a conventional data communication method using PLC technology, an administrator must manually input the GID and encryption key of each of the cells in the CB. Since this conventional method is inconvenient, a new mechanism to automate this process is desirable.